The electronic device manufacturing industry has used chemical vapor deposition (CVD), cyclic chemical vapor deposition (CCVD), or atomic layer deposition (ALD) of silicon nitride, silicon carbonitride, and silicon oxynitride in making integrated circuits. Examples of this industry use include: US 2003/0020111; US 2005/0048204 A1; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,720,395; 7,166,516; Gumpher, J., W. Bather, N. Mehta and D. Wedel. “Characterization of Low-Temperature Silicon Nitride LPCVD from Bis(tertiary-butylamino)silane and Ammonia.” Journal of The Electrochemical Society 151(5): (2004) G353-G359; US 2006/0045986; US 2005/152501; US 2005/255714; U.S. Pat. No. 7,129,187; U.S 2005/159017; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,391,803; 5,976,991; US 2003/0059535; U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,869; JP2006-301338; US 2006/087893; US 2003/26083; US 2004/017383; U.S. 2006/0019032; US 2003/36097; US 2004/044958; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,881,636; 6,963,101; US 2001/0000476; and US2005/129862. The present invention offers an improvement over this prior industry practice for CVD or ALD of silicon-containing films such as silicon nitride, silicon carbonitride, silicon oxynitride, and silicon carbon oxide, and carbon doped silicon oxide on a substrate, as set forth below.